Shion Hoshino
Shion Hoshino is a student of Keimon West Private High School. She is aspired to become a celebrity. Appearance Shion is a young woman with light pink colored hair in the style of a knitted pony up and dark pink irises. She wears a school uniform which is a blue jacket, white blouse, a red bowtie, a matching red, short suspender skirt. Five years later, she wears a dark halter, a light skirt, and light knee-highs.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 29 As a transfer student for Keimon West Private High School, Shion wears the school uniform but without the jacket.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 30 Gallery Shion 5 Years Later.png|Shion five years later. Personality History At some point in the past, Shion was talking with her friends during physical education outside as the boys were jogging. At some point later, Shion and her friends went to the roof of the school to eat lunch as the Takamatsu Group were bullying Shota Doi. One of her friends asked if she wanted to go somewhere else, but Shion refused, saying she did not think what they were doing was bad, and she wanted to eat there. While in a class, Shion was on her phone when her friend saw Shota Doi, and Shion found him pitiful.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 12 The next day in class, before Shota was going to explain his absence from school because of his disease, Shion received a call and left class to go to the office because she had work.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 13 Five years later, in 2045, Shion was with Karen, so Shion could mate with Shota for the next stage of his mating. Two days later, Karen introduced Shion to the class. After class, Shion went to see Shota on the roof. She told Shota in their society, she could not be able to become a celebrity. After telling Shota she heard of the school, he told her to get naked but afterward said he was joking as he was walking inside. Later, Shion approached Shunka and Natsu and asked about Shota but the girls did not want her around due to Shion's age. Akira showed up moments later and said they all were rivals but they cannot help her. Sometime later, she went to class and during class, she was called on by Karen as she was talking with Shota. Later in the hallway, Shion was embarrassed as she was walking in her panties to test herself for Shota. Karen informed Shion that her top would be removed the next day and said to go to school in lingerie. The next day in class, Shion was sitting in lingerie when Shota approached her and kissed her because she was on Shota Duty. He then told Shion to go to the rooftop during lunch. On the rooftop, Shion was hesitant with have sex with Shota when several girls appeared but Shota insisted. Shota then began having sex with Shion.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 31 Part 2 Days later, Shion tried to escape but was caught by Karen. Shion wished to be sent back to Tokyo but was told by Karen that Shota was breaking out of his shell, becoming "New Shota". Shion was curious to know Karen's motive for her and the other to conceive in the academy and also wondered if there were ordinary ways to make children. Karen agreed but suddenly, the school was attacked by terrorists.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 42 Trivia *Shion's rankings in the Popularity Polls: ** In the first female popularity poll, Shion ranked ninth with 136 votes.1st Female Popularity Poll ** In the second popularity poll, Shion ranked fifteenth with 353 votes.2nd Popularity Poll References Site Navigation Category:Female Characters Category:Students Category:Shota's Mating Candidates